<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>feasting on your sight by aalphard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393779">feasting on your sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalphard/pseuds/aalphard'>aalphard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Sexual Content, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Working things out, i'd say canon compliant but who knows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalphard/pseuds/aalphard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Kiyoomi’s love was subtle and shown in different ways than most. He didn’t like to say things out loud, they were too embarrassing. He didn’t like to hold hands in public or being touchy in general while in front of people (because now he didn’t really mind to be touchy when they were alone). Atsumu always respected that, but it was true that he never really said he loved him with the proper words. He tried to, lots of time, but it didn’t come out. It never did - not to his face at least. <i>Gotta show yer affection some more, Omi.</i></p>
  <p>Because, truth is, he did tell him he loved him. Every morning before he woke up, Kiyoomi would whisper sweet nothings to him while he played with his hair – and every night as soon as he was sure Atsumu had fallen asleep, he’d say some more. The problem with saying things right to his face was that he was cocky and he liked to tease. The thought of him going <i>When did ya turn into a big softie, Omi-kun?</i> made him not want to tell him anything.</p>
</blockquote>or atsumu never thought he’d get to see this side of him.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>feasting on your sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i tried not to write this because i feel like i suck at writing them but it's been a WEEK and i was still thinking about it so here i am i've fallen into sakuatsu hell idc i love it here</p>
<p>based on this prompt:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>person A doesn’t show affection easily, but one time when they cuddle before falling asleep together, person A whispers Shakespeare’s 75 sonnet into person B’s ear</p>
</blockquote>also im sorry if they end up being ooc i did my best
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>So are you to my thoughts as food to life,</em><br/>
<em>Or as sweet-season'd showers are to the ground;</em><br/>
<em>And for the peace of you I hold such strife</em><br/>
<em>As 'twixt a miser and his wealth is found.</em><br/>
<em>Now proud as an enjoyer, and anon</em><br/>
<em>Doubting the filching age will steal his treasure;</em><br/>
<em>Now counting best to be with you alone,</em><br/>
<em>Then better'd that the world may see my pleasure:</em><br/>
<em>Sometime all full with feasting on your sight,</em><br/>
<em>And by and by clean starved for a look;</em><br/>
<em>Possessing or pursuing no delight</em><br/>
<em>Save what is had, or must from you be took.</em><br/>
   <em>Thus do I pine and surfeit day by day,</em><br/>
   <em>Or gluttoning on all, or all away.</em></p>
<p>- <a href="http://www.shakespeares-sonnets.com/sonnet/75"><em>shakespeare's 75 sonnet</em></a> -</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>There are lots of things one needs to know about Kiyoomi. For starters, he wasn’t really keen on the whole friendly atmosphere that oozed from the people around him – if he had a choice, he liked to stay inside and do his own thing, and you’d usually find him reading a book or trying out some kind of hobby he found online. He liked volleyball, though, and that was another remarkable thing about him, how great he was at it. He had issues regarding the whole touching as you score and whatnot but it was a small price to pay. Another thing about him is that he’s a realist, overanalyzing the simplest things, which causes him to be considered an overly cautious person. He’s never liked crowds and people in general – they’re pools of nasty little things and he never wanted anything to do with that. Which is why it came as a shock when he finally decided to let someone else into his personal space – and the person in question made the shock even greater.</p>
<p>If someone saw them together, they’d definitely think there was absolutely no way they’d be able to work things out when they were so different. Kiyoomi thought the same thing at first and kept telling himself it wasn’t going to last, that he’d made a mistake, that he’d been careless and that he’d regret ever letting him in.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi doesn’t talk much, but Atsumu makes up for it. He blabbers and blabbers and blabbers and sometimes Kiyoomi wants to tape his mouth shut so he can have a little quiet to hear his own thoughts, but the thing is – if he actually does that one day, he’ll never hear the end of it because <em>ooh, I never knew you were so kinky, Omi-kun </em>and he definitely doesn’t want to deal with that. Kiyoomi doesn’t like loud things and <em>yet</em> he brought the loudest person ever into his own house and he’s now sharing his bed with said person. One thing he learned about Atsumu ever since they moved in together is that he doesn’t overstep his boundaries – if Kiyoomi isn’t up for touching, Atsumu doesn’t try to touch him. If Kiyoomi wants quiet, Atsumu makes sure to be as quiet as possible. If Kiyoomi is feeling down and wants some space, Atsumu leaves him be until he’s called.</p>
<p>Who would’ve known he’d be so considerate when he was once such a brat. Not that Kiyoomi is keen on the surprise kisses on his nape or the way he rolls over in his sleep and holds on to him so tightly he can’t breathe.</p>
<p>The first time Atsumu complained about him or, better yet, about how he never showed him any kind of affection, Kiyoomi was taken aback. <em>It’s like I’m on my own here or somethin’</em>, he’d said. At the time, he didn’t really understand what that meant because, well, they were living together after all. It was only after thinking hard about it that he finally understood what he meant and good morning kisses started to be a thing. He didn’t even complain when Atsumu curled up against him at night.</p>
<p>The second time he complained about it, they fought.</p>
<p>Atsumu went out and didn’t come back for three days, and during that time Kiyoomi tried not to think about that. He understood where he was coming from, but there wasn’t really much he could do when just the <em>thought</em> of sharing such personal things made his stomach coil. That and, well, the fact that they’d never actually <em>did</em> anything other than chastely kissing each other’s lips and sleeping together in the most literal sense of the word. But that was him respecting his own boundaries and not doing things that made him uncomfortable. Right?</p>
<p>When he woke up the next morning and there was no one next to him in bed, Kiyoomi started to think about it even harder. Sure, the mere thought of it made him disgusted, but it’s not like he couldn’t give in sometimes and start things slowly. Slowly, but surely, something was bound to come out of it. He’d allowed Atsumu in here in the first place, so why not give in a little more? Right?</p>
<p>And so three days passed – Kiyoomi was reading on the couch when Atsumu came back. He didn’t say anything other than a low <em>‘m back</em> as he closed the door and Kiyoomi didn’t run up to him asking him where he went or something along those lines. He did lift his head up and silently asked for a kiss – something Atsumu was most definitely not expecting, and a soft smile tugged his lips up as he slowly walked towards the couch. <em>Missed me, Omi-kun?</em>, he asked. Kiyoomi smiled softly before replying that <em>Yeah. The house was too quiet without you here.</em></p>
<p>Things were good for a while – they properly kissed for the first time, although Kiyoomi had to brush his teeth for a couple of times afterwards. Atsumu teased him for it, but didn’t complain. <em>I’ll have ya know, </em>he said,<em> that I take very good care of my teeth and I ain’t sick or anythin’, Omi-kun</em>. He replied that <em>I know, just making sure.</em> They didn’t fight about it and now their morning kisses had a bit of tongue in it. Slowly, Kiyoomi even began to enjoy kissing without worrying about every little thing that might’ve been going inside his body whenever they kissed.</p>
<p>And then they decided to try to have sex for the first time. It had been a mess at first and they took weeks to work things out – Kiyoomi was absolutely disgusted by the thought of it and they had to stop countless times. He didn’t enjoy being touched but also didn’t want to touch. <em>Kisses are enough, Omi-Omi</em>, but he knew better than that. <em>It’s not, I just need some time.</em> For some time, they slept naked and cuddled a lot more than before. There were soft, sweet morning kisses but there were also the hot, passionate, gasping-for-air morning kisses. There were neck kisses and light touches here and there and that was enough.</p>
<p>The first time they actually had sex, Kiyoomi was sure he was going to die – not because he felt gross or because it felt wrong. He felt like he was going to die because <em>fuck, Omi, more, harder</em> is all he heard and the face he made was <em>so</em> different. It was like they were different people and he was even looking forward to next time. He loved the way they moved and the way it felt. He loved to see him breaking down in front of him and he loved how vocal he was as well, his voice loud and sweet and raspy and sometimes rough. He was everything and Kiyoomi couldn’t ask for anything else. His nails had been digging into Kiyoomi’s back and the pain didn’t bother him one bit, not when he was desperately pulling his face down and nibbling at his neck, whispering sweet words under his ear, nuzzling him and <em>shit</em> was all Kiyoomi could think of, because <em>we did waste so much time</em>. When Atsumu fell asleep, he kept looking at him in awe, brushing his hair out of his face while tracing his every feature. He was breathtaking and Kiyoomi wondered how he’d gotten so lucky. Sure, he was kind of an asshole and he was loud and sometimes inconvenient, but he loved him just like that. Maybe it was true that opposites really do attract – because while Kiyoomi was a slight breeze, Atsumu was straight-out a chaotic hurricane.</p>
<p>Eventually, watching him turned into a big part of his routine. He’d wake up earlier and watch him in the morning glow (even if he sometimes drooled on his pillow and threw random punches at him while dreaming). He liked memorizing every single line there was to know of Miya Atsumu. He loved the way his locks glowed almost golden in the morning light and the way he scrunched his nose up whenever Kiyoomi tried to brush a strand of his hair out of his face. Even as he was drooling, he was probably one of the most mesmerizing people Kiyoomi had ever seen. He was so in love it hurt.</p>
<p><em>Why don’t ya say I love you like a normal person?</em> he remembers him asking once. Kiyoomi’s love was subtle and shown in different ways than most. He didn’t like to say things out loud, they were too embarrassing. He didn’t like to hold hands in public or being touchy in general while in front of people (because now he didn’t really mind to be touchy when they were alone). Atsumu always respected that, but it was true that he never really said he loved him with the proper words. He tried to, lots of time, but it didn’t come out. It never did - not to his face at least. <em>Gotta show yer affection some more, Omi.</em></p>
<p>Because, truth is, he did tell him he loved him. Every morning before he woke up, Kiyoomi would whisper sweet nothings to him while he played with his hair – and every night as soon as he was sure Atsumu had fallen asleep, he’d say some more. The problem with saying things right to his face was that he was cocky and he liked to tease. The thought of him going <em>When did ya turn into a big softie, Omi-kun?</em> made him not want to tell him anything. He wanted to see how it felt like, if it was as horrifying as it sounded like, but he didn’t want Atsumu to look at him with that smug smirk of his. So he didn’t.</p>
<p>Until that one day Atsumu seemed down – he was quiet and not at all chaotic as he usually was. Practice went on and on and even around their teammates, he’d show half-assed smiles and, if Kiyoomi was being honest, his playing was lousy and uninterested. Panic flared deep inside him precisely because <em>things are going so well</em>. When they got home, Atsumu went straight to the bedroom, not even stripping out of his clothes and into his pajamas – and he didn’t say anything to Kiyoomi during their way home. Maybe he was just tired or maybe something was bothering him and he didn’t want to talk about it. Or maybe it was about them. Maybe it was about him.</p>
<p>As soon as he walked into their bedroom, Atsumu raised his head and smiled softly at him. He looked wrecked in the worst way possible, but even if Kiyoomi wanted to plunge forward and hold him tight, something in his brain told him not to – because he needed a shower before he jumped on the bed, he needed to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. So he did. But he noticed the way Atsumu furrowed his brows and sighed before hiding his face in his pillow again.</p>
<p><em>‘m fine, Omi, just tired</em>. <em>You don’t have to hold me tonight</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>G’night, Omi. Sleep well.</em>
</p>
<p>He didn’t – and he was sure Atsumu hadn’t as well. They were both lying down, Atsumu on his side, turned away from him, and Kiyoomi on his back, staring at the ceiling as he thought of what to do. He thought about their fights, about the way Atsumu looked like he had been holding back somehow and his chest starts to hurt all of a sudden. He looked over at him for a single second before thinking that there wouldn’t be a better time.</p>
<p>Quickly rolling onto his side, Kiyoomi threw his arms over him, pulling him close. <em>What’cha doing?</em> he asked in a shriek before a giggle burst through. <em>Omi, yer tickling my neck.</em> He didn’t answer, trying to make the words come out somehow. Atsumu kept babbling on and on about how he couldn’t breathe (he <em>could</em>, Kiyoomi wasn’t holding him that tight) or about how his hair was tickling his neck or his ear or whatever else it reached. <em>What’s gotten into you all of a sudden? Are you sick? </em>and Kiyoomi rolled his eyes before whispering <em>can’t you shut up for a second?</em></p>
<p>He did.</p>
<p>It took him a few minutes of silence before he finally managed to talk. Those weren’t his words, far from it, but it’s still difficult to get them out – because he kept thinking about Atsumu’s smug expression and the way he’d poke fun at him later on, but even then he thought it wouldn’t be so bad. He loved every bit of Atsumu there was to know and he wanted to keep discovering them all. When he opened his mouth, something cold pooled up in his stomach, but he still went on  as if it didn’t bother him (it did) – <em>So are you to my thoughts as food to life.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Omi-kun, are you feeling sick?</em>
</p>
<p><em>Shut up, will you? I’m trying to do something here</em> he sighed before blowing on his ear. Atsumu laughed a sweet laugh and Kiyoomi started over. <em>So are you to my thoughts as food to life. Or as sweet-season’d showers are to the ground; and for the peace of you I hold such strife as ‘twixt a miser and his wealth is found. </em>Atsumu was humming quietly and slowly Kiyoomi felt his muscles relaxing when he didn’t even know they’d been rigid in the first place.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath before speaking up again. <em>Now proud as an enjoyer, and anon…</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Never knew you were the poetry kind of guy, Omi.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Shut up, Miya.</em> Atsumu giggled before looking back at him, his eyes gleaming in joy. They’re now staring into each other’s eyes and even though he was so scared of saying this kind of thing before, now that he’s actually doing it he doesn’t really mind. Atsumu smiled at him sweetly as he went on <em>Doubting the filching age will steal his treasure; Now counting best to be with you alone, Then better’d that the world may see my pleasure: Sometime all full with feasting on your sight, And by and by clean starved for a look;</em></p>
<p>His smile disappeared somewhere along the line and Kiyoomi dared to nuzzle his neck, lowering his voice until it’s nothing more than a whisper as he went on and on saying <em>Possessing or pursuing no delight, Save what is had, or must from you be took. </em>Kiyoomi dared to take a deep breath before speaking up again – <em>Thus do I pine and surfeit day by day, Or gluttoning on all, or all away.</em></p>
<p>None of them said anything after that – not for a few minutes, at least. And it’s only when Kiyoomi was almost sure Atsumu had fallen asleep that he allowed himself to take a deep breath again, feeling his lungs burning. <em>What was that?</em>, he asked all of a sudden and, despite his shock, Kiyoomi couldn’t hold in a chuckle before shrugging and replying, simplistically, <em>Affection.</em></p>
<p>Atsumu laughed, nodding. <em>That was nice, Omi. I didn’t get half of it, but it was nice.</em> They laughed as Kiyoomi shook his head, resisting the urge to poke him in the stomach. <em>I’ll never say nice things to you ever again, then</em> to which Atsumu replied that <em>No, I do want ya to dote on me and say cute things like that but I’d like to understand’em, ya know?</em></p>
<p><em>I’ll keep that in mind for next time</em>, he replied. <em>There’ll be a next time, then?</em> Kiyoomi nibbles on his ear and holds him a bit tighter as he whispers sweetly on his neck that <em>Yes, however many times you want.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come yell at/with me on <a href="https://www.twitter.com/aaIphard">twitter</a> (´꒳`)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>